TU SEGURIDAD ES MI FELICIDAD
by Airin16
Summary: Mientras que Yona es obligada a contraer matrimonio con Soo-Won para formar una alianza y garantizar la paz de Kouka, Hak llega a la conclusión de que tiene que dejar el grupo por la seguridad de ella y la de todos los que atesora. A pesar del amor que ambos se tienen, sus caminos deben separarse por el bien de todos. Sin embargo, desconocen algo que les unirá para toda la vida.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creadora Mizuho Kusanagi. **

**La historia sí es inventada por mí y todo parecido con alguna otra es mera casualidad.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**TU SEGURIDAD ES MI FELICIDAD**

**Prólogo**

_**Punto de vista de YONA**_

En unos minutos llegaré al castillo Hiryuu, anteriormente llamado mi hogar. Unas mujeres me visten sin decir palabra, me prestan un yukata precioso y una horquilla con forma de flor para el pelo. Hace un tiempo hubiese estado increíblemente feliz al llevar estas preciosas prendas, pero mi yo de ahora no presta atención a cosas tan superficiales, no con todo lo que he visto durante este tiempo fuera del castillo.

Mientras las mujeres se aseguran de que esté bien arreglada, sigo preguntándome si he hecho lo correcto. Las personas que más quiero han arriesgado sus vidas por mí, y ahora junto a mí, están en territorio enemigo. Todo por una alianza para garantizar la paz.

Siento mi mirada vacía, sé que no debí hacer caso a la propuesta de Kye-Sook, pero temía que algo malo les pudiera pasar a los demás. Supongo que hice lo que cualquiera haría en mi posición ¿no?

Aún recuerdo la mirada y las palabras de Hak mientras conversamos antes de llegar aquí…

"¡Huyamos de aquí! Y si hay peligro donde sea que vayamos, ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡Te protegeré a ti, a Yoon, a serpiente blanca, a ojos caídos, a Shin-Ah, a Zeno, a todos ustedes! ¡Incluso si muero juro que lo haré!"

Nada más pude abrazarle en ese momento, porque no quería verle sufrir más, aunque mi corazón deseaba decirle "Sí, huyamos todos juntos".

De pronto alguien entra a la habitación, Kye-Sook.

"¿Está todo bien? Parece que todo está yendo sin problemas."

"¿Por qué me han vestido así?"

Kye-Sook se acerca a mí y se aclara la garganta. Su mirada siempre igual de fría y sin mostrar expresión. Me pregunto si alguna vez ha sido capaz de sonreír.

"En breve te haremos aparecer frente a los habitantes de ciudad del castillo. Sin embargo, no conocen tu cara. Ellos deberán reconocerte como la princesa Yona, incluso desde lejos."

Prácticamente me dice que deberé quedarme expuesta en un carruaje para que los habitantes puedan verme, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Jamás me sentí tan utilizada.

Mientras estaba sentada en el carruaje y anunciaban mi bienvenida, los habitantes gritaban y adulaban mi presencia, no mostraba ninguna expresión, deseaba que acabara cuanto antes.

Por fin llegamos a las afueras del castillo y cuando un guardia se disponía a ayudarme a bajar del carruaje, Hak se adelanto y me tendió su fuerte y cálida mano.

Al encontrarse nuestros ojos me dedicó una leve y cariñosa sonrisa, solo pude devolverle un débil apretón de manos para asegurarle de que estaríamos bien.

Kye-Sook interrumpe nuestro momento.

"Por aquí, su majestad espera"

Cuando empecé a avanzar con Hak y los demás, escuché unos pasos rápidos y el sonido de unas lanzas detrás de mí. Al girarme vi a Hak junto unos guardias que le estaban impidiendo el paso.

Escucho a los dragones defender a Hak y me dirijo a Kye-Sook bastante enfadada, no tiene ningún derecho de tratar así a Hak si quiere que formemos una alianza, Hak no es un enemigo.

"Un poco desbalanceado para una alianza, ¿no crees? Déjalo pasar"

Kye-Sook dirige su mirada de reojo hacia mí para no dejar de controlar a Hak.

"No puedo permitir que alguien que podría apuntar su espada contra su majestad Soo-Won entre al castillo."

Hak le dirige una mirada fría y sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los míos. No me toma más de tres segundos entender lo que me quiere decir con su mirada, quiere que continúe y lo deje atrás, confía plenamente en los dragones para protegerme.

De pronto Yoon levanta su mano y ofrece quedarse con él, me alivia un poco saber que no estará solo, agradezco a Yoon mentalmente, si se queda con él, Hak podrá estar más calmado.

Cuando finalmente avanzamos, Kye-Sook, quién caminaba delante nuestro, se detiene y se gira para hablarnos.

"Por favor espere. Princesa Yona, por favor vaya a su habitación."

"¿Mi habitación?"

"Debe estar cansada de su largo viaje, prepararemos un lugar para que salude a su majestad otro día."

¿¡Qué!? ¿Después de todo pretende que vaya a mi habitación y deje a los demás solos en territorio enemigo?

"Espera, ¿Solo los dragones saludarán a Soo-Won? Iré también."

"No les haremos nada, sin embargo, me gustaría un tiempo para hablar con su majestad respecto a ésta alianza."

Sé que no debo preocuparme tanto, conozco la fuerza de todos ellos, si intentaran hacerles algo, podrían defenderse perfectamente, pero no quiero dejarlos solos. Primero Hak y Yoon, ahora los dragones… son mi única familia y me están apartando de ellos…

"Yona, te ves pálida. Deberías descansar un poco."

Dirijo mi mirada que estaba pérdida a la persona de quién provenía esa voz.

"Shin-Ah..."

De pronto escucho a Zeno con su alegre y dulce voz, siempre proporcionándonos ánimos.

"¡Estaremos bien! Somos más viejos que tú después de todo. ¡Podemos hacerlo por nosotros mismos!"

"Sí, Zeno-kun es sin duda más viejo que tú." Dice Jae-Ha con su carismática sonrisa.

Chicos…

"Bien..."

Veo por última vez como todos me sonríen mientras me dirijo a la que un tiempo fue mi habitación. Mañana será un día importante, el día que cambiará todo, y muy en el fondo, no quiero que llegue.

**¡Hola a todos! Yo soy Airin, escritora de esta nueva historia llamada "TU SEGURIDAD ES MI FELICIDAD". Espero que os guste y os agradecería mucho si tenéis tiempo un comentario para saber si queréis que la continúe o no. ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
